PokéAccident
by steelsword69
Summary: A reupload, contains omorashi! Join a trainer and his Pokémon as they go on a bus trip! Contains Omorashi!
1. Charizard's wet bus trip

Let me tell you a story that starts with my Charizard, one where he wets himself on a bus. ever since this accident happened he has hardly ever made it to the bathroom dry. But let me talk about him first, he wears fingerless gloves with a poke-ball on them, he also wears Toeless socks with a pokeball on them as well! He hates games made by LJN, and hates it when he has to pee and he can't go, especially when he's about to wet himself any minute, he talks, and is sometimes impatient, he is at his worst mood when badly wet, but likes to drink lots, Now lets get to the story!

I was getting ready for the meeting with Curtis Malinowski and his Buizel. It was about who would join the gang and fly to Ukraine, a land full of sports, it was hot outside, so everyone was drinking Budwiser, But not as much as Charizard, he was drinking rapidly, bottle after bottle, Maybe 12-15? Maybe not?

Any which way, he finished his drinking race and I asked him if he needed to use the toilet, he did, I wanted to see what happened if he wet himself, and that is why i could hear him shout "SHIT! The door is locked?" I smirked as i peeped at Charizard trying to open the door, swearing as he did so, I asked him if he could wait, he said "Oh man, if only." I said to him "Maybe you can wait until we get there?"

He said "Look kid, it's 5 miles, Leeds to Bradford, I can't even wait until London."

I said "Give it a shot!"

He said "Give a shot? Well, I think its time i did, Alright, if i wet myself in the bus, You will pay me 15 bucks kid. You got it?"

I said "Okay!" As i had 825 bucks, 55 times then that! So we got in the bus, I started my Stopwatch on my Jailbroken iPod Touch 3G as soon as soon as Charizard put his foot in the bus. His challenge of holding it in until Bradford started. He sat down next to me. We sit in the front on the second floor. I also own a Raikou, a Dragonite, a Pidgeotto, an Articuno and a Grovyle.

Charizard asked me "This is gonna end fast right?" I said yes, Like i said, Charizard really hates it when he has to pee and he can't go, especially when he's about to wet himself any minute, the only time thats happened to him to that was when he had to pee and we were stuck in Tokyo's Traffic and he forgot to use the bathroom and limit his drinking, he was in tears a little, he had his hand jammed between his crossed legs, it was raining, and even though he made it, he did spring a leak when he was at the bathroom door.

Anyway, Charizard was trying to forget that day, and ever since he has remembered to limit himself to drinks, but each time he forgot he got worse and worse at holding it in, and this day was the day that finally made his bladder explode.

Charizard nudged me, I looked at him, he asked me "Hey kid, How far am i through the test?" I showed him, We had only gone 5 minutes, Charizard was suprised, even after that accident in Tokyo he would be happy to make it in Triumph through a 1 hour trip to Bradford, "55 minutes to go! Yeah!" He said.

Then Pidgeotto flew to me from downstairs, he asked me who was driving? I said we had autopilot on! Pidgeotto sat on the right seat of the right side of the bus, Pidgeotto asked Charizard about his fast bathroom trip, Charizard said "I was in a bit of a rush Pidgeotto, its no big deal." But it was, he had drank so much Budwiser and he was unable to use the bathroom, then Pidgeotto said he was just going downstairs for somthing.

Charizard said to me "Should i tell him?" I said no, Pidgeotto is incapable of keeping a secret, if he did, they would all go upstairs to watch Charizard wet himself, but a naughty part of me wanted me to tell pidgeotto the truth, but little did i know that Charizard would ask me so many times to check the time.

Its 10 minutes into the Car trip. Charizard was now tapping his foot, Now i realised that Charizard wasn't gonna have a bright trip, because each time he needs to pee, his day goes from GOOD to AWFUL, I use a percentage meter, when it hits 100% They start to wet themself, and with Charizard it was still a 5%, easy to manage.

Charizard asked me "What time is it, kid?" It was only 10 minutes in, Charizard sighed, i could tell that Budwiser was getting to him, because when he taps his foot, I know he has to use the bathroom, he doesent know that i know when he's gotta go, like now he doesen't know that I know whats wrong.

15 minutes through and Charizards already staring at my stopwatch, I asked him whats wrong, he said "You won't tell anyone right?" I said no, He said "I gotta go use the Restroom really bad." He said as he tapped his foot to keep his mind off his bladder. As he had 45 minutes to wait, his percentage meter rose by 3%, now My misson was 8% complete.

20 minutes and Charizard is tapping his foot faster, Charizard is moving on to double digits as his meter rose by 7%, 15% now, he is now asking me if we were getting anywhere, I said we were in London. He knew he was screwed as traffic is heavy in there, but we went past in a breeze.

25 minutes gone and Charizard is already wanting to use the restroom. I tried to help him take his mind off his aching bladder by opening the window to let the sun in, Some breeze came in through the window and making Charizard Shiver, therefore increasing his meter by 8%, my chance of seeing Charizard wet himself was 23% now,

Charizard looked bored, and we were past Londen and into Edinbrugh, where it was raining. Now Charizard is used to rain, but he was now horrified to see it raining, it increased his need heavily by 15%, 38% of his meter were full , Charizard really didn't see this coming at all, he tried to ignore it, but the rain was loud, making it hard to do so.

Halfway there and Charizard's now squirming and fidgeting, the rain worsened in the past 5 minutes pushed him to 50%, 2% added every now and then, Charizard was mad at me for making him do this, he said "Shit, why the fuck did you make me do this?" I said "Why are you asking? Its because you told me to." He realised that was the truth and said "Shit! Why did i even agree to the dare in the first place?" I stared at Charizard as he Squirmed and Fidgeted to stop himself from changing the seat colour from grey to dark yellow.

We've gone past 35 minutes and Charizard is wanting to give up and I knew because he asked me for a cup to pee in. We were in Manchester and Charizard is already attracting attention to himself. Pidgeotto came back to see why the bus was shaking a little, then he realised that it was Charizard, The desprate-to-pee dragon, Pidgeotto stared at him, realising why he was quick in the bathroom, he couldn't go, and his meter was 60% full, Pidgeotto smirked at Charizard as he realised that he had to go to the restroom. Then flew back downstairs.

40 minutes, gone, Charizard's meter, 70% full, Charizard had all eyes on his bladder, We were going past the worst school in the world in westwood way, West Oaks School. After we went past that, we went into Weatherby, here, It started to rain heavily, giving Charizard Several waves of Desperation, Charizard couldn't hide his Desperation any longer and crossed his legs and jammed his hands between his legs, his Meter was 75% full.

45 minutes left and Charizard is sweating like mad. Charizard said "A-alright, kid, If i w-wet myself, you remember what you have to give me r-right?" I said "Yes, 15 bucks, what else?" Charizard said "Y-yeah, nothing else! Please, if i spring a leak, that will be gonna be 7 bucks okay!" I said okay.

50 minutes and Charizard starts to sit on his tail, he curves his tail it in a way so the flame on the end doesn't go out. Charizard's meter grows by 15%, leaving him with a 90% full meter. Charizard now dug his claws into his crotch to ease the pain. He was on the verge of wetting himself

55 minutes through the hour and Charizard is already trying to keep it clean for the last five minutes. "Wait, What time is it." We saw it, 55 minutes through, Charizard sighed and said "Wow, I did i..." but was unable to finish his sentance as the bus jerked and Charizard Sprung a leak, Dampening his fingerless gloves and staining the seat, "No! I made this far, I c-can't g-give u-up!" He said as he tried to stop the leak. "Charizard you're almost there! Don't give up!" He stopped it, He was on a 98% meter now. Two more and he's done for. Then he pushed his hands on his crotch. Signaling he was about to explode. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he said "K-kid, I don't think I can wait..." I said "Listen, Charizard Don't just throw it away. Keep it up!"

Bradford at last, but we were stuck in traffic. Charizard springs another leak, soaking his fingerless gloves more, staining more of the chair, and wetting his tail a bit, Charizard was 1% away from wetting himself.

The traffic was slow as god knows 's meter was at 99% full, he was on the verge on peeing himself for the first time in ages, He looked at me and said "There's no doubt about it, I'm gonna wet myself no matter what." I said "Don't worry, look! The traffics clearing up!" I was right, it was all cleared up.

We saw the gates of the meeting area. Charizard sighed in relief that he made it with minor wetting. But as soon as the gates opened, he said "Urf. C-can't hold it, any, longer", the car jerked. He roared in anger as his floodgates bashed open and pee gushed out of him. Charizard's meter reached 100%, he had wet himself, he was shocked to make it so far then lose control of his bladder and explode, It took him until they parked to finish emptying his bladder.

When he finished, he looked at himself, his Fingerless gloves and the bottom of his toeless socks were drenched and stained yellow, his seat had stained a dark yellow. He had a yellow puddle beneeth his feet. Pidgeotto came back. And laughed at Charizard. I said "Lets see it happen to you then!" He flew back after I said that. Charizard cried as he hugged me, I hugged him back as I could feel the warmth of Charizard's fingerless gloves. I gave him the 15 bucks i promised him.

In the waiting room of the meeting Pidgeotto tried to get in the bathroom but he couldn't because the door was locked. I knew this was gonna happen, and i was excited to see him wet himself.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I reuploaded this because some meanie hacked me and took it down, so I reuploaded it.


	2. Pidgeotto's pee-soaked meeting

My Pidgeotto until now hasn't experienced wetting himself until now. It starts after Charizard's accident on the bus. But let me talk about my Pidgeotto, he likes to see people wet themselves and sometimes tries to make them wet themself, but he has never had it happen to him, he has a huge sense of humor like me and him and Charizard were friends until before when Charizard wet himself on the bus and he laughed at him.. But Pidgeotto was now finally gonna see how it feels to wet yourself in a public place like in a meeting. Even after that he didn't stop laughing at others wetting themselves.

In the waiting room of the meeting Pidgeotto tried to get in the bathroom but he couldn't because the door was locked. I knew this was gonna happen, and i was excited to see him wet himself, Charizard had stopped crying, But is still in his pee-soaked Fingerless gloves and Toeless socks. Curtis called us all in. Before we went in, I told Charizard Pidgeotto had to pee a little, Charizard said to me "Thanks for the 15 bucks kid, and also lets try and get Pidgeotto to wet himself, for revenge for laughing at me when i wet myself." i agreed. because the meeting was 1 hour.

We went into the meeting, we were sat nicely, I had ignored Pidgeotto's asks to pee before the meeting, and the Percentage meter says 5% for now. But Pidgeotto has a very weak bladder, so it was MUCH harder then Charizard to hold it in for long periods of time. So Curtis started to talk about our facebook first.

5 minutes into the meeting and Pidgeotto's bladder fills a bit, Pidgeotto lifted his wing, he asked to go to the bathroom. Curtis said "Oh sorry it's broken for now." Pidgeotto sighs, his meter fills by 15%, now rating to 20%

10 minutes and We start talking about whats been happening latelly, even about Charizard's accident, Pidgeotto wanted to jam his wingsbetween his legs ot hold himself, but didn't because he would expose his desperation.

15 minutes and its "Who's going" is the subject, Pidgeotto started to fidget and squirm, He said to Curtis "Come on man i have to go badly, please let me at least leak a drop in you're garden?" Curtis said his mom would be cross if she found even a drop of pee outside and if he wet himself before the toilet was fixed he would be punished with chin-ups until the chair dried, like his Buizel. The thought of having to do pushups made him hit a wave of pressure. He squaked as he rose to 35% and crossed his legs hard. As soon as the wave stopped he uncrossed his legs.

20 minutes and now we talk about what to do there. And then I talk about water sports, To make Pidgeotto wet himself obviously, the talk of these incresed Pidgeotto's need to 45%

25 minutes and Pidgeotto holds his wing up high and asks for the bathroom again. Curtis says no. Then Buizel asks to go. Adding another meter (35% for Buizel of course), Curtis says no. Things were going to plan.

30 minutes, Pidgeotto = 50%, Buizel = 40%, Charizard notices that Pidgeotto has to pee and pokes his lower region, causing pain to enter and raise his meter to 51%, that was his vunerable spot, Charizard poked his lower region again, raising to 59%, Buizel stands up and throws a boomerang at Charizard, hitting his hand as he tried to poke Pidgetotto's lower region yet again.

35 minutes, And Pidgeotto couldn't hide his Desperation without wetting himself any longer, he jammed one of his large wings between his legs to ease the pain. Buizel starts to fidget and squirm, i checked thier meters, it said that Buizel was 59% And Pidgeotto 75%. Looked like he was about to be finished off.

40 minutes gone, but no hope for Pidgeotto or Buizel, Buizel couldn't hide his Desperation without wetting himself any longer, and grabbed his crotch like mad. Curtis asked why Charizard wet himself on the bus. I said "He couldn't use our bathroom and the bus jerked, making him wet himself."

45 minutes and the day flew by, Pidgeotto was holding himself and Buizel breathed heavily until five minutes went by. Curtis asked me what the stats of the Pokemon was. I was happy to see that Pidgeotto was 89% full and Buizel 88% full. I told them and Curtis said "Oh god." And then he whispered "Keep it up, I actully wanna see Pidgeotto and Buizel wet themself."

50 minutes and things looked bleak, Buizel couldn't wait for much longer and Pidgeotto sprung a leak, dampening his feathers a little and his wings, Pidgeotto's meter was 95% And Buizel was 96%.

55 minutes, and Pidgeotto gives it one last try for the bathroom. And he got a no, no explation, just no. Buizel springs another leak, dampening his hand and lncreasing his meter by 2%, Pidgeotto was 96% and Buizel was 98%

Its the end of the meeting and Pidgeotto's floodgates open, he sighed in relief as he let the pee gush out of him, staining the chair and making a puddle beneath his feet. He took 3 full minutes to empty himself.

When he stopped. He looked at himself. His wings were soaked. Making flying impossible, then Buizel's bladder breaks apart and he begins to wet himself. Pee drizzled between his fingers and staining the chair below. He looked at himself too. Pee soaked chair and floor. Curtis told them both to do push-ups. But little did we know that someone else was next.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**I found the second chapter. Hoped you like it!**


End file.
